Morning Drinks
by Planet Mads
Summary: Kai and Rei always have a morning drink together but things get a little interesting one morning when Kai persuades Rei to have some coffee. KaiRei.


Title: Morning Drinks.

Disclaimer: Please, if I owned Beyblade the whole show would be about Kai and Rei. And have you seen the pair making out yet? No. Then there's your answer.

Rating: PG-13.

Warning: Ah this contains yaoi, BoyxBoy action. If you don't like it I suggest you turn back now.

Summary: Kai and Rei always have a morning drink together but things get a little interesting one morning when Kai _persuades_ Rei to have some coffee. Kai/Rei.

I squirm in my seat, he's still staring. He has been for ten minutes now. Ten measly minutes that seems like an eternity. I can feel his eyes on me though I dare not look up. If I do I know I'll cave, I refuse to! I won't give up.

"It's a stupid drink."

"It is not!" I snap, forgetting the whole 'Don't look up because you'll give in' plan. I lock eyes with him and glare fiercely. Or as fiercely as one can glare at Kai Hiwatari. He probably could have turned me into a pile of agreeing mushy goo but he's too busy glaring at me to give his one-of-a-kind sexy smirk.

"Tea is the most ridiculous drink ever." Kai says slowly as if talking to a small child. How dare he?! I'm not a kid. And if I was he would have done some very illegal activities with me. Stupid Kai.

"Tea is not a ridiculous drink."

"Yes it is."

I really don't know how we ended up like this. I mean, we always have a morning drink together before the rest of our team gets up. It was a tradition we had before we were even dating. It's kind of special in an odd kind of way. Most couples go to the park together, 'just the two of them' or maybe they go and get ice cream or for a walk on the beach. Me? I have a hot drink at six o'clock in the morning. Yep, we hardly talk, kiss once or twice and then pretend we're not dating and go and train for the rest of the day and if we're not training I'm playing mother hen to the rest of the team.

I can assure you it's not by choice.

Someone has to and Kai wouldn't. Hm? Kai being nice and . . . motherly? Now that's some weird mental images. Can you imagine Kai wearing an apron and making breakfast for Tyson? I fight off a smile at my odd thoughts and turn back to the matter at hand.

"Tea is a wonderful drink."

He can't understand why I have tea every morning. Why he has to understand is beyond me, I just do isn't that enough? Apparently not.

"It's disgusting. It's boiling water with a few dried leaves."

"Well _I_ like it." I mutter disdainfully, taking a swig from my mug to prove my point.

"And I suppose that that matters because you're god, hm?" He asks, raising one perfectly shaped silver eyebrow. Yum, does he ever look sexy like that.

"Got it right in one." I say happily, shooting him a toothy grin. He shakes his head slightly, blue bangs falling into his eyes.

Kai looks especially gorgeous today.

What? I'm a hormonal teenager, what do you expect?

"You're an idiot." He mutters, taking a sip of his own drink.

"Hey!"

How dare he? Dating or not, he can not get away with that. I glare at him across the table. And I glare

And glare

And glare

And glare some more . . .

Stupid bluenette! He wasn't affected by my glareness at all. I know he's the king of all glaring and I should probably be glad that he didn't laugh at me but . . . It's not fair. Puffing out my cheeks sulkily I drown the last of my tea and get up, heading past him to the counter. Adding my cup to the ever growing pile of cutlery and dishes that needs to be washed I spin round to find I can't move forward. Kai's stuck his arm out, effectively blocking me from my attempts at crossing the kitchen.

"Kai, what now?"

He smirks and turns round to face me, I found myself squirming again. His bright crimson eyes have got some kind of spark to them. It looks almost mischievous.

And when Kai's in a mischievous mood it's not a good thing.

"Try." He orders, raising his cup towards me.

I glare and cross my arms.

"You've spent our whole morning so far insulting my taste in drink and you think I'm going to try your icky drink? No way."

Spinning round I stomp off towards the living room.

Apart from its kind of hard to do that when there's an arm wrapped tightly round my waist.

"Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai leggo."

"Nope." He whispers, the clattering of china against wood says that he's put his cup back on the table. I'm proven right when his second arm joins his first round my waist.

"You'll like it." He whispers, mouth hovering above my ear. He's trying to weaken me! He knows I like that. My ears have always been sensitive.

"No I won't. Coffee's disgusting."

"Have you ever tried it?"

"Err . . . No." Okay I know I'm blushing, Kai does to as he unwraps one of his hands so he can gently trail his fingers across the heated flesh of my cheeks. The blush deepens.

"Then how do you know you don't like it?"

"I don't like a lot of the supermarket products, it'll be just like the others." I say trying to stop myself from blushing again.

"You'll like it, I know you will."

"No you don't." I complain, trying to wriggle free. He pulls me into a tighter hold. I can't really say I'm complaining. I mean I'm pressed up against Kai Hiwarti, who in their right mind would complain? But he's doing it to get something out of me

Usually I wouldn't mind but seeing as something doesn't involve being kissed senseless I'm little less partial.

"Rei just try it." Kai says exasperatedly. I think I'm the only person in the whole world that can drive Kai insane yet still be loved by him. Heh, one of my better talents.

"Drink it."

Kai's generally stubborn by nature, very very stubborn. When he wants something he'll get it. If he has to fight for then it makes him even more determined to get what he wants. I happened to be one of those things.

Anyway the point is that Kai's not going to give in even if it means pinning me down and pouring the stuff down my throat.

I wouldn't really mind the pinning down part.

"No."

"Rei, you are going to try it now." He growls in my ear. The kind of growl that's super scary and he usually reserves for Tyson. I'm in trouble.

Mind you, I'm just as stubborn as he is just a little less intimidating.

"Nuh uh." And with that I slip out of his arms and dart into the living room.

He can't scare me if he can't see me.

"Kon get your behind back in here before I drag you in."

Okaaaaaaaaaay, I take that back.

But being my stubborn self I ignore Kai's warning and try to make for the stairs. He dives out from the others side of the corridor. I forgot there were two ways into the hallway. I squeal and skid to a stop and turn round and bolt. I get half way across the living room before he catches up.

Slam!

I'm thrown onto the coach, which rocks slightly, Kai's body on top of mine.

Not to bad a situation actually.

If Kai wasn't planning on killing me.

"I suggest you drink the coffee Rei." His voice is quiet and I can feel his breath blowing across my ear. My ears are very sensitive to the point where I'm suddenly feeling a little too hot. It gets worse when he starts to place butterfly kisses down my ear and neck. I moan softly and wrap my arms round his neck, holding him in place. He suddenly pulls back which makes my eyes shoot open. I don't know when they closed; mind you that's not the point.

"Kai, why'd you stop?"

"Drink it." He says, I of course shake me head.

He leans in suddenly, pressing his mouth against mine. A warm tongue invades my mouth, tracing every crevice as he claims it as his own. Hands are suddenly rumpling my clothes as he traces my body through the material. He pulls back again causing me to whimper. By accident of course.

"Drink."

"No."

His body is against mine again, more determined than ever. His teeth are grazing my lips, biting them almost painfully. Almost. But not quite. Everything's a world of hazy passion which only seems to grow as his hands slid under my top.

"Rei? Is breakfast ready yet?"

We jump apart Kai moving with lighting speed to lean against the wall. I'm a little slower and manage to grab a magazine off the table just as Tyson and Max walk in.

"Morning." Max says smiling cheerfully. Kai glares at him and the smile fades.

"Hey what were you guys doing earlier? We heard a few yells." Tyson asks, eyes darting to the kitchen. Obviously not really interested in the answer. I'm glad because I can feel a blush spreading across my cheeks.

"Nothing."

"Oh well-"

"Outside, we're training."

"What?! We haven't had breakfast!"

"Tough luck." Kai hisses and sends them scurrying outside to train with a glare. Quickly bending down he kisses me one last time before disappearing after them.

Shaking my head I wander into the kitchen about to start on breakfast. When I spot Kai's coffee cup. It's still quite warm. I frown to myself before leaning over and grabbing it, I take a sip.

Yuck!

Spitting it out into the sink I wipe my mouth with the back of my sleeve. I was right Tea is so much better. Dropping the cup into the sink I smirk. I think I'll go tell Kai what I thought of his coffee.

And tomorrow morning I think I'll _persuade_ Kai to try my tea.

I hope he likes it.

_Fini!_

Not the best I've ever written but hey, the idea struck me. So I posted it.


End file.
